Eye fatigue can frequently arise from extraneous light rays impacting the eye from light sources other than that which the eye is focused on. Even when the eye is in an environment having but a single source of light, extraneous light rays are reflected from smooth flat surfaces in the vicinity of the eye such that extraneous light rays impact the eye from a myriad of directions.
In an attempt to minimize eye fatigue from such extraneous light rays, manufacturers of eyeglasses have experimented with the coating of eyeglass lenses with reflective coatings which tend to reflect light and/or with anti-reflective coatings which tend to minimize reflection. In prior art lenses of this type, reflective coatings are traditionally applied to the front side of the lens and anti-reflective coatings are applied to the back side of the lens. In all such cases in the prior art, the lens coatings are uniform across the entirety of the lens.
It has been found that the use of such prior art coated lenses is not wholly satisfactory in reducing eye fatigue. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lens having additional capabilities in reducing eye fatigue.